The Mercenary Bond
by Miss-Hirokins.x
Summary: To the scout, becoming a mercenary was a means of escape. Now, he begins his days as a member of the RED team, joining the elite group of mercenaries. Out of all the expectations he had, friendship wasn't one of them. Sorry for the awful summary, but yeah, I hope you enjoy!


**Looks like I'm really doing this after all.**

**So I'm a big fan of TF2, and I finally got around to writing a fanfic!**

**Don't worry, I will be updating other stories too, but I just have to get this story out of my brain! .**

**Although I do ship certain pairings, this is really more of a friendship thing!**

**Hope you enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TF2 - I really wish I had my own little pocket medic though!**

* * *

As the van hit another bump in the seemingly endless rocky road, the scout clenched his stomach and took a deep breath, surpressing the mixture of bile and undigested food which threatened to spew out of him. He never usually suffered with car sickness, but this long uneven road was a challenge to even the strongest of stomachs.

"Yo Pops, are we there yet? 'Cause my lunch is about to make a second appearance over here!" he shouted to the driver, an old grouchy man who chewed on a cigarette as he grumbled.

"Quite yer whining brat, we'll get there soon." he yelled back in his gruff, intimidating voice.

The scout sighed and resumed to looking out of the window. Not that there was much to see. The wasteland continued for miles beyond the horizon. The boy had to admit, when he found out he was being employed by a wealthy company like RED, he had expected a slightly more glamourous arrival, maybe a private jet or a limosine. Instead he was riding in the back of a truck that reeked of vomit and sweat, and a driver with a stick the size of Jupiter up his arse.

The reality of it all was still sinking in. From this day forward, he was now a mercenary. Dressed in his official uniform, he sighed as he examined the black baseball cap in his hands. No more could his brothers label him as "weak" and "pathetic". For he was now employed to fight and kill. Just having an actual job was more than his siblings had ever achieved in their lifetime. He could picture them all now going about their daily lives. Sitting in streets and waiting for fights, sweeping floors or washing windows in the hope of picking up some cash, mugging some poor innocent civilian. Throughout his life, there had only been one thing he'd known for certain - he did not want to become like them.

He was shaken from his thoughts by the rough, seemingly sudden stopping of the vehicle.

"We're here. Now go on and get your crap out of the back." the driver spat aggressively. The scout was more than happy to meet his request.

As he climbed out of the car, he sighed, streching his arms out. Finally, he had fresh air and space to move again. He walked over to the back of the truck, lifting his suitcase out. Looking up, he saw the infamous "Mann. co" logo, and the initials R.E.D printed on the building in front of it.

"This must be it." He muttered.

Suddenly, large shutter began to open, revealing a small, slim figure.

Her brown hair was tied neatly at the back, meaning the scout could admire her young pretty face in full. She was dressed in a simple but cute purple dress, which showed off her trim hourglass figure. The glasses she wore acted like picture frames for her deep brown eyes.

"Umm...Scout?" She asked with concern for the apparently hypnotised man. Snapping back into reality, the scout put on his "ladykiller" smile in an attempt to turn on the charm.

"Hey, what's a pretty girl like you doing all the way out here?" he asked flirtaciously, looking her straight in the eyes in the hope that his looks would make her swoon.

The woman sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You may call me Miss Pauling. I've been instructed to explain procedures, introduce you to the other mercenaries and answer any questions you may ha-"

"I gotta question - are you free next Saturday? Cause I'd love to-"

"No, now get inside." she answered coldly before the scout had a chance to finish his question. The boy shrugged.

_"I guess her glasses must be broken - how else could she resist a handsome guy like me." _he thought, deciding he'd try his luck another time.

* * *

For the first time since leaving his home, the scout actually felt nervous.

_"Lets see...apart from me there's..." _He began to recall the other eight mercenaries in his head.

_Soldier, Spy, Sniper, Pyro, Heavy, Medic, Engineer and the Demoman._

What kind of people were they? They're killers, but that doesn't necessarily mean they're monsters, right? The scout had heard horror stories about crazed arsonists, demon doctors and a soldier who talks to his collection of severed heads. But how much of this was true?

It wasn't so much the threat of violence which made the scout anxious. If the scout couldn't hold his own in a fight, he wouldn't have been employed. What unnerved him was the thought of having to live with a bunch of crazed maniacs. Deep down, he was fed up of being alone. He'd was always the runt of his litter, having to fight for everything. Just for once, he wanted to be on equal terms with someone. No rivalry, no prejudice, just a team mate that he could trust not to stab him in the back.

_"Already that's a promise the Spy can't make." _

* * *

**That's it for chapter one, although it was more of a prologue! Hopefully I'll be able to update soon, but I haven't got reliable internet connection!  
**

**One thing I was wondering though - when referring to the scout and other mercs, do I use a capital letter? It's really confusing me! . **

**I'd love to hear feedback! I was quite nervous about writing this fanfic, as I'm trying to keep everyone in character whilst trying to develop my own ideas and interpretations of them! Also, I wanted to make sure I got my facts right in terms of the story of the game!**

**See you soon!**

**Sayonara**

**xoxoxoxoxox**


End file.
